Many web pages contain paging. Paging is a method of portioning large amount of data into smaller portions in order to display one portion at a time on the user interface. Paging is used in search results, shopping sites, etc. Although paging is a commonly used feature in web applications, there is no native support for paging in the hypertext markup language (HTML). Consequently the user needs to navigate between pages using navigations controls that the web page has provided. This mode of navigation may be considered non-intuitive and cumbersome.